


Liberal Alcohol and Loosened Tongues

by PanicAtTheEverywhere (DapperMuffin)



Series: Liberal Alcohol and Loosened Tongues [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing and Singing, Drunk Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Multi, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DapperMuffin/pseuds/PanicAtTheEverywhere
Summary: Roman comes home late, incredibly drunk, and confesses a few things about and to his housemates he doesn't quite mean to.





	1. Roman's Very Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh i have no excuse. I blame Thomas, I can't stop writing his freaking characters. I've had this little idea in my head for a while now, and as I kept editing, it kept getting longer, so oh well

Logan sighed, glancing at his watch once more as he shut his book. "It's almost half past ten. Where is he?" Their housemate Roman had a habit of staying out late, attending various parties, but he typically arrived back home before 9:45.

 

Patton lifted his head and opened his eyes. "He's not back yet?" He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light. He’d been napping on the couch, knees pulled up to his chest.

 

"That's concerning," muttered Virgil, looking up from his phone.

 

Just then, the door opened, and Roman entered, stumbling a little. He wandered over to Logan, and the darker-haired man was nonplussed when Roman leaned back against him.

 

Logan, usually so intelligent and eloquent, was at a loss. Neither his mind nor his thoughts would form intelligible words, far too distracted by the weight of Roman on his chest.

 

"Hey guys," slurred Roman, but something about the way he spoke didn’t sound right.

 

Logan narrowed his eyes, regaining some control over his thoughts. "Are you  _ drunk?" _

 

"I mean… yeah?" chuckled Roman lazily. "Mayyybe I had too much to drink at that party, and  _ maybe _ I'm kinda drunk, so what?" He leaned further back against Logan, unsteady on his feet as he wrapped his arms loosely around Roman's neck. "You know what? I love you guys so much, I love you, and not just like as friends. I mean, you're great friends but..." He giggled hysterically.

 

Logan was having some difficulty processing what he’d heard. He looked up and his eyes met Patton, who looked equally as shocked, and then Virgil, who appeared quite stunned. Nonchalantly, he wrapped his arms around Roman's waist, hoping the others wouldn’t notice. He told himself it was just to make sure that Roman didn't fall over, but deep down he knew that wasn't why.

 

"It's late, and you're drunk. We should get you to bed," reasoned Logan, "or you'll be even crankier when you wake up. We can talk about this in the morning."

 

"I am not cranky," mumbled Roman.

 

"I'm gonna go to sleep," said Virgil. "Night, guys." He turned and walked up the stairs to his room, half in a daze as his mind worked overtime.

 

"Goodnight, Virgil," slurred Roman, waving shakily.

 

Logan looked to Patton. "If I carry his torso, will you help with his legs?"

 

"Of course!" answered Patton.

 

Together they carried Roman up the stairs. The drunk man was complacent as they laid him on his bed.

 

Patton pulled up the covers, but as he turned to go, Roman's fingers grabbed his wrist. "Nooo, stay, wanna cuddle with both o' you."

 

Patton exchanged a look with Logan. "Well, it couldn't hurt, right?" Patton gave in because of the pleading way Roman looked at him and the way he currently reminded Patton of a child.

 

Logan sighed. "Why not?" Logan gave in because it was far simpler to just agree with whatever Roman demanded, and as it was late, he didn’t possess the patience to deal with his whining.

 

Patton crawled over Roman's legs to lay on his far side, and Logan climbed onto the closest edge of the bed. He stiffened as Roman wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in the small of Logan's back.

 

"Patton, your glasses?" Logan asked, attempting to regain his composure as he held a hand out. Patton handed him his glasses, and Logan placed the two pairs on the bedside table. He loosened then removed his tie, Patton taking off his hoodie in turn. Logan tugged on Roman's jacket until he understood he should take it off, and then helped to pull it off.


	2. Confessions

Roman woke with no recollection of the previous night and, luckily, not much of a hangover. He realized he was holding someone in his arms when that person stirred, and then realized it was  _ Logan _ —what  _ had _ happened last night? Why couldn't he remember? He did his best not to freak out. After all, it was probably nothing, Roman! (But if it was just nothing, why couldn’t he remember?)

 

Roman observed his sleeping nerd. He was even cuter without glasses, and asleep, he seemed so peaceful. He wasn’t frowning for once, which seemed so odd, as it was such a common expression for Logan.

 

Wait…  _ his _ nerd? That wouldn't do at all. ...he'd fix that problem later; for now, he'd rather continue to watch Logan.

 

Gray eyes opened, and Logan gazed blearily around, recalling last night and where he was. He turned his head and was surprised to be met with Roman's green eyes so close to his.

 

"Roman, you're awake," he said, flustered as he pulled Roman's arms off him. "Well, I'm going to go get Virgil, and we can discuss  _ last night _ ."

 

Logan put on his glasses and went to wake Virgil, and Roman blinked. "Wait, what happened last night??" Suffice it to say, Logan ignored him.

 

* * *

 

 

To say Virgil was grumpy to be woken up would be an understatement. He'd  _ growled _ when Logan shook him, for heaven's sake.

 

"Virgil, please. Roman's awake, and we need to discuss last night." Virgil's eyes opened wider, and he yawned.

 

"Alright, fine, let's go. Coffee can wait, I guess."

 

When they returned to Roman's room, both men were awake. They were still cuddling, but they had sat up, and as Logan watched, Roman laid a kiss to the top of Patton's curls, and the shorter man giggled.

 

Logan cleared his throat. "Now that we're all here—"

 

"Hey, did you guys cuddle last night without me?" interrupted Virgil, mildly pissed as he recognized the clues (such as Logan’s tie on the nightstand), and Logan sighed once more.

 

"We did. It was Roman's suggestion, and you'd already gone to bed. We didn't want to wake you."

 

"Oh." Virgil deflated, shoulders becoming less hunched as his irritation waned.

 

Roman frowned.  _ His _ idea?

 

"How much of last night do you remember, Roman?" The other three all watched him as he attempted to form an answer.

 

"I— none, why, what happened last night?" demanded Roman, baffled.

 

"You came home late, drunk," began Logan, pushing his glasses back up his nose with a demeanor that screamed, ‘angry mother.’ "You leaned against me, wrapped your arms around my neck, and told us you loved us all as more than just friends. Patton and I carried you to bed, and you asked us to snuggle."

 

Roman blinked. "I did what?" he asked nervously. Did Logan say he'd told them he loved him? That wasn't how he wanted it to go.

 

"You said you loved us," repeated Patton, playing with the ends of Roman's hair. "You seemed to mean it last night, but what about now?"

 

Roman thought hard. Certain things could make him happy every time without fail, like Patton's laugh and Virgil's teasing looks and Logan's expression when he was confused. Whenever Patton made one of his godforsaken puns, Virgil's look of utter contentment when he was listening to his music, the way Logan lit up when he was ranting about the beauty of the universe and his love for the stars; all of those things gave him the inexplicable urge to kiss them.

 

"I do, I do mean that. I love you guys." He smiled warmly in response to his recollection and the memories that made him happiest.

 

"I do too," Patton admitted with a touch of timidity, kissing Roman's cheek. "You're my fam-I-L-Y, I love you."

 

Logan took a deep breath before speaking. "I'm not the most articulate when it comes to emotions, but I need you all to know that I feel much the same." The corners of his lips curled up at the sight of Roman and Patton so affectionate.

 

They tried not to state at Virgil, but the anticipation was strong. The emo bit his lip, and Logan, sensing he needed support or encouragement via physical contact, softly gripped his hand. Virgil nodded gratefully in his direction.

 

Finally, he blurted, "Okay, yeah, I really like you guys too." His face was pink. "There, I said it, happy?"

 

Patton squealed. "So it's completely mutual?!" he beamed. "This is wonderful!"

 

Roman stood, pulling Patton up by the hands to join him. "Wanna go sing some Disney duets with me? Dance a little?"

 

Patton practically glowed, he was so exhilarated. "I'd love that!" The enthusiastic duo ran off towards Roman’s room.

 

Logan shot a knowing glance at Virgil, who returned it. "Let's go get our coffee."

 

"Finally," agreed Virgil. "I could use it; not having it this morning certainly didn't help my nerves." The more subdued duo headed off to the kitchen.


	3. Disney, Duets, and Dancing (Royality)

Roman set up the karaoke machine. This karaoke machine, however, had solely Disney songs, because that was the kind of person Roman was. Roman looked pleadingly at Patton.

 

"I know I said duets, but Mulan first?" Patton sighed playfully, only mildly exasperated.

 

"All right."

 

Roman launched into an energetic rendition of  _ I'll Make a Man Out of You _ , and Patton fondly watched his… boyfriend?... sing along at the top of his lungs. When that song was over, Roman put on  _ A Whole New World. _ Patton sang for Jasmine, and Roman sang for Aladdin, and they were both overly dramatic in their rendition.

 

_ Beauty and the Beast _ ’s instrumental track came on not long after, and Roman held a hand out to Patton.

 

"Dance with me?"

 

Delighted, Patton took his hand. "Of  _ course!" _

 

It was kind of a funny sight: Roman, the tallest of the group, dancing with Patton, the second shortest, who was only barely taller than Virgil. Despite the height difference, the two still looked  _ right _ together, somehow. Maybe it was the love in their eyes.

 

Not only was Roman slow dancing perfectly, not missing a single step, but he also sang along to the instrumental. His voice was like silk, deep and smooth, like chocolate for Patton's ears. As they danced, they were unaware that they drew closer together until their foreheads touched. Roman sang the last line of the song, and Patton suddenly felt the atmosphere in the room change.

 

Roman ran his thumb down the line of Patton's jaw, gazing with his beautiful leafy green eyes into Patton's ocean blues. His line of sight flicked down to Patton's lips, and then back up to his eyes, and Patton understood. He gave a small nod, and Roman grinned.

 

Gently, he pulled Patton's face to his, guiding him forward until their lips met. Patton's hand went to Roman's neck, the short hairs there tickling his fingers, his other hand gripping Roman's arm, while Roman's hand was on Patton's waist as he drew him closer.

 

It felt like sitting in an armchair by a warm fire, the coziness of the armchair due caused by Patton’s soft enthusiasm, while the warmth and intensity of the fire were because of the amount of pure passion Roman was channeling. Their lips brushed together again and again, sometimes soft and gentle and other times ardent and eager.

 

They pulled away, breathless. Patton was in bliss. This was the best day ever, he could hardly believe it was happening to  _ him. _ He'd just kissed Roman freaking Woods, and they were together? Maybe? The only thing that could make this day better is if he got to spend time with Virgil and Logan too, but the day was long and they'd have plenty of time for that later.

 

For now, Patton gazed happily at Roman, taking in his now slightly ruffled appearance, and Roman gazed back at him, eyes filled with tenderness for the smaller man in his arms.


	4. Coffee, Books, and Armchairs (Analogical)

Logan tried to focus on his book, but all he could think about was the delicious smell of Virgil’s coffee. They both had coffee in the mornings, but they preferred different brands, and while Logan usually didn’t stray from his brand, he was curious about Virgil’s. He lowered his book.

 

“I must admit, the smell of your coffee intrigues me,” Logan remarked. “May I have a taste?”

 

“Yeah, alright,” said Virgil, but, in an uncommon rush of confidence, instead of handing Logan his mug, leaned over and kissed him.

 

The interaction only lasted what must’ve been 3 seconds, but Logan was dumbfounded. He touched his lips absentmindedly, but then a mischievous smirk appeared on his face. Logan slid one arm underneath Virgil, between his legs and the armchair, and one around his back, and, ignoring Virgil’s many protests, picked up and then set the emo down in his lap so that Virgil sat sideways across Logan’s thighs.

 

“Wh-what?” muttered Virgil, terribly aware of Logan’s arm around his back. He could still feel the phantom warmth of Logan’s other arm under his legs, and his face flushed the color of a strawberry.

 

“Shhh,” murmured Logan into Virgil’s hair, definitely  _ not _ taking great pleasure in Virgil’s embarrassment and the way that simple sound covered Virgil’s skin in goosebumps. His face got closer to Virgil’s, and their noses bumped. “Close your eyes,” he whispered, and Virgil did, and then they were kissing.

 

It was like a wave crashing forcefully down upon a rocky shore, but Virgil didn’t know who was who. Logan’s fingertips trailed across his skin, leaving tingles wherever they touched. He was lost in the movement of their lips, his fingers curled in Logan’s hair, eyes closed. They only pulled apart when Virgil’s lungs began to burn from lack of oxygen.

 

“That… was intense,” he said, trying to catch his breath. He didn’t even notice that his fingers were clutching at Logan’s polo for dear life.

 

“It was,” replied Logan quietly. He thought he’d never get used to the lack of control associated with kissing, a thing he both enjoyed for its rarity and loathed as the control freak he knew he was.

 

Someone wolf-whistled from the hallway, and Logan knew who it was even before he looked. Roman stood on the other side of the open doorway, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

 

“Roman, with all due respect,” stated Logan, “fuck off.”

 

Roman did that exaggerated scoffing noise he made when “offended,” but left all the same.

 

Logan turned back to Virgil, who had a sufficient amount of oxygen back in circulation in his lungs. “Want to do that again?” he offered, voice low and almost husky in a way that made shivers run down Virgil’s spine, and he shuddered at the tone. Even so, the shorter man nodded eagerly (perhaps a little too much so), and they both leaned in again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I've got written right now, but should I write more chapters for other pairings in this universe? I dunno, I'd be down with that if somebody asked. I could do a little Logince, Moxiety, Prinxiety, Logicality?


End file.
